


Mate for Each other

by SquiggyGirl



Series: Inspired by Three's Company [3]
Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: Squiggy was down on his luck with the girls.  He hadn't had a date in a while. He'd lie to Lenny about going out with various girls and the truth was that he'd be out alone. Tired of being alone he signs up for this new thing....(since "computer dating" was unheard of to my knowledge back then i'm going to mix my inspiration with the computer dating situation from three's company and the "place an ad in the paper and get a date" from a "Dukes of Hazzard" episode.Shirley meanwhile was down on HER luck too so out of a dare from Rosie Greenbaum SHE answers an ad..... unknowing who was going to be meeting.
Series: Inspired by Three's Company [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164761
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3's company episodes as done by L and S





	1. Chapter 1

Squiggy was on his break at the brewery, in between deliveries so he sat down at the table munching on his sandwich. 

"How am I going to make myself irresistible to dames?" he mused aloud. "I need to make myself look good, better than good. I need to build myself up so that girls will chose me."

He thought of something and made notes on the paper. He'd write it out properly on the actual form later. Squiggy didn't have a lot of 'smarts' he had street smarts and such but like his friend Lenny didn't have much academic smarts. He graduated from High school but just skimmed by and was lucky he got a job at Shotz shortly after graduation. 3 years post graduation he was still working that same job at Shotz. He really had hoped that he would have had a better job but without any other skills that's all he's going to get.

Squiggy started jotting down ideas furiously as they came to him. He had an idea of where he wanted to take his date but was unsure. He had a few extra bucks for a fancier restaurant but after that horrible experience at LaFondue a few weeks prior, he didn't want to go back there. He was still getting phone calls about paying off the cost of the lobsters that Shirley had set free. Running into Barbara there was not something he'd want to relive and just being there at that same restaurant would send him into a tailspin of memories. 

Fifteen minutes later, he had finished his notes and then he looked the clock. Lunch was over. He put the notes in his locker and locked it tight. He did not want anyone to find out this secret.... Andrew Squiggman seeking out a date through a dating service... not something he was proud of.... considering normally girls would flock to him.

He sighed and went to meet Lenny for their afternoon deliveries.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later......

Shirley sat at the Pizza Bowl feeling down. Carmine was off galivanting as usual with that Lucille Lockwash and that left Shirley dateless.

"Come on Shirley, why not hang out with me?" Rosie said. "Hangin' out with me will get you a date." 

Shirley sighed. Rosie was married but still flirted with other guys. She didn't know if her husband even knew that Rosie flirted a lot with other guys.

"Rosie, I don't know. It's not something I'm really comfortable with" 

"Shirley, you've done it before with me and you landed a date with that golf pro didn't you?"

"Ya Dirk Sampson. Turns out he was engaged and I was a one-last-date" before he committed to her." Shirley said. She had only found that out because she saw his marriage announcement in the local paper. 

"You're not going to get better than hanging out with me. If you don't you'll end up with all things creepy."

"Hello"   
Lenny & Squiggy had just entered the Pizza Bowl.

"I rest my case." she said.

Shirley sighed. She had answered an advert in the local paper for a date with a guy. She was to meet him at a local restaurant that night at 7. It was only 5. She still had to get ready for her date but hadn't told Rosie yet. Laverne was off with some guy she had met and they were probably up at Inspiration point. The guy picked her up from work and they left from there.

"I-I can't tonight Rosie." Shirley confessed.

Rosie looked at her. "Shirley you'll grow old and have a zillion cats if you aren't careful"

"I have my reasons and one day I'll tell you but I can't tonight. Gotta go" she said and left.

"Where's she goin' in such a hurry" Lenny asked.

"I dunno. I offered her a chance to hang out with me and she blew me off." she shrugged. "Her loss" 

Rosie got up and left.

"I uh gotta go too. You mind if i take the truck tonight?" Squiggy asked Lenny.

"I'm gonna be stayin' here Squig, gonna help Mr. DeFazio" Lenny said and looked at Frank. Lenny still pined away for Laverne. 

Frank rolled his eyes.

Nervously Squiggy drove home, got changed and headed to the restaurant. He had chosen a restaurant just outside of Milwaukee where there would be no chance at running into someone he knew. He knew his date's name was Cindy Issak, she was 5' 3, short dark hair with a smile that can light up a room. He hoped that this girl would like him too. He exaggerated a little bit about himself. He had said he was 5' 7 with short dark hair. He knew he lied and his lie would be called out right away but realistically he knew that by putting his real height no girl would grab him up. He may be short and sullen but deep down once people get to know him he is a real nice guy. Or he hoped they thought of him that way. He'd known Lenny, Shirley and Laverne and Carmine for most of his life and for the most part the girls and Carmine tolerated him. Lenny on the other hand would do anything for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Squiggy arrived first. He went in and indicated the what the reservation was under. He made it under the name "David Squires" He knew lying about his name was also not cool but although his name was "Andrew" he didn't like being called that nor did he really like being called Andy. Everyone, even at work, called him "Squiggy" But he wanted to impress this girl and posting his name as "Squiggy" would be another way to turn off a girl.

He heard a voice behind him telling the Maitre'd she was looking for "David Squires" 

"Mr. Squires, you date is here." the Maitre'd said.

Squiggy turned around and gasped audibly. 

"Shirley?"

"Squiggy?"

They quickly sat down at the table and looked at the menus in silence.

=====================================================

"Can I get you a drink to start?" the waiter asked.

"Pepsi" Shirley said.  
"Me too." Squiggy replied.

The waiter walked away wondering what the heck was going on with those two.

"All right Squig, what is going on? Why you of all people need to put an ad in the paper for a date?" she asked. She seemed genuine, any hostility was gone from her voice.

He lowered his menu and averted his eyes from her. "I've had uh... a dry spell with the girls."

Shirley looked at him. "Dry spell? How long? a day, two?" the sarcasm back in her tone.

"Three weeks and counting" he replied.

"Why chose this restaurant" she asked.

"May I ask YOU a question?"

"Yes"

"Why are YOU doing the same - you answered my ad didn't you Miss _Cindy Issack_ " 

"Touche Squig.. or should I say _David Squires_

"I was having a dry spell of my own. I mean Carmine is with Lucille and well Laverne is off who knows where with her date..." Shirley said. "This is a pretty fancy place y'know Squig..."

"I wanted to treat my date to something other than the Pizza bowl type place. Besides it's not as if i can ever show my face in LA Fondue ever again."

She nodded then looked up and paled. "OHMYGOD!" she whispered. 

"What?"

"Look.... Look who just walked through the door."

Squiggy looked and to his horror it was none other than his best friend Lenny Kosnowski.... and Laverne DeFazio."

=========================================

"Hey Len, thanks for this treat. I'm sorry for crying all over you like that. But that guy was a creep!" she said.

"Hey Laverne, I'm glad you called. I'd be there for you anytime and when my friend is in danger I'm there!" he said and smiled.

"But why this place?" Laverne asked.

"I always wanted to try it. I over heard you dad telling Edna about it and thought it would be a good place to take a girl."

"You do know it's like LaFondue, and expensive right?" Laverne said.

Lenny smiled. "I have an emergency stash of cash just for this moment Laverne." he said. This was the truth. He'd been putting money in his sock for years for a moment like this - a chance to take the woman of his dreams to a fancy restaurant. He'd been pining for her since they were teenagers and finally he had the chance to take her on a real date. They had talked before and nothing was going to happen post date save for a kiss, he was hoping for a kiss that was much like the one she gave him after their date at LaFondue.

The waiter showed them to their table... Lenny and Laverne stopped and gasped and looked at each other. "Shirley? Squggy?"

"Hello" Squiggy managed.

"We'll talk about this later." Laverne said and glared at Shirley.

Lenny and Laverne sat at a table nearby to Shirley and Squiggy but they didn't speak to one another.

"I am so embarrassed." Squiggy said. "I wish i had never put that ad in the paper." 

Shirley took pity on him. "Can I be honest with you Andrew?" she said.

He looked at her, his hair worm askew. "What?"

"I think you are a sweet guy. You sometimes just come on way to strong with the girls." she said gently.

"But that's all I know." he said and looked down and fumbled with the napkin.

"If you were yourself and relax then girls wouldn't be so repulsed." she said.

"Repulsed? Girls are repulsed by me?"

"You do come on very strong with the lines and the well lecherous attitude... girls don't like that,"

He was quiet. "Do you like me Shirl?"

She was quiet and sighed. "I've known you since we were kids. I've seen you grow up. I like you yes...as a friend."

"Nothing more?" he asked.

Shirley thought of something. "Was this a rouse to get ME to go out with you?"

Squiggy blushed and looked to Lenny for help. Lenny was too busy discussing food with Laverne to pay attention. Squig was on his own.

"Why did you lie about your name & height?" Shirley asked quietly.

"They told me to" he said.

"Who told you to?" Shirley said and was beginning to smell a rat.. 

Squiggy looked toward Lenny & Laverne.

"THEY told you to? They set this whole thing up? Was Rosie in on it too?" Shirley asked.

"Shirl, please stop...." Squiggy said and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You set this whole thing up, because you had feelings for me?"

He nodded. "Yea. I mean. Lenny has no problem telling Laverne how he feels, I just am so repressed that I can't." he said guiltily.

Shirley looked into the eyes of her date. Andrew Squiggman, AKA David Squires. He went to a lot of trouble to set up this date and she realized just how romantic it was. She started to feel that tingling feeling in her body. Something that she had never felt before in her entire life. She thought of him as he grew up... she remembered him as a kid teasing her, and as a teen snapping her bra. The trouble he, Lenny and Hector caused when peeping in on the girls during one of Laverne's sleepovers. Although it wasn't he that was caught with his pants down by Laverne's dad... he was part of it. Shirley looked deeply into those liquid brown eyes and smiled.

"Are you ok Shirl, you have this weird look on your face."

"I - uh - " she said and Squiggy realized something about Shirley and they exchanged glances. 

Squiggy paid the bill and they went out to his truck. "What's going on Shirl?"

"I - am feeling something that I've never felt in my life Squiggy. I' mean I'm not supposed to have those feelings til I'm ready"

"Your body is telling you that you are ready." Squiggy said.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" she said.

Squiggy looked at her. "Shirley..." he began but she stopped him as she leaned over to him, sitting in the driver's seat and kissed him.

"T-this probably is not a good idea here in the driver's seat of the truck... kinda distracting" he giggled.

Shirley jumped out of the cab of the truck and went into the back of the truck. Squiggy did the same.

"Are you sure about this Shirl? I don't want you do do anything that you'll regret." he said. 

"Squiggy, I'm 21. I won't regret it." she said.

He looked at her and took in her body. Shirley had removed her shirt so her breasts were showing. She was small but very perky and he sucked in his breath as he took off his shirt and laid down beside her. They started to make out more and soon their pants were discarded as well and just the underwear separated them. 

"Do you have a condom?" Shirley breathed.

"yes of course" he said and without hesitation took it out of his wallet and put it on.

They kissed some more until he was super hard. "I know this gonna hurt." he told her and kissed her breasts and placed kisses all the way down her body. He took a deep breath and as it happened both of them screamed in exctacy.  
They kissed more after it was done and went another round because she kissed him a few more times in one of the many erogenous zones he became hard again and was ready for another round. 

"We're still in the parking lot of this restaurant Shirl, we uh better get dressed and get back home."

"I'm hungry" she said.

He laughed for the first time in days. "You're hungry?"

"Well, this was my first time... of course I'm hungry." she said and went in for another round.

Shirley had to drive home as Squiggy had passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole chapter written but dumbass me didn't save it. I had clicked on Facebook to see what someone wrote as I had gotten a notification and afterwards clicked on the damn X and it totally X'd out of the entire internet including all I wrote in this chapter! I am very angry at myself because I was very proud of my chapter. My re-write won't be as good unfortunately but i leaned my lesson to SAVE MY DAMN WORK EVEN MID CHAPTER.

Shirley and Squiggy drove back to 730 Knapp st and went into their building.

"Want to come in for coffee?" she asked.

Squiggy looked at her sleepily. "Sure. I need to be pepped up." he said with a smile.

They went in to the girls' apartment and heard the shower running.

"Laverne is in the shower? Kinda late for a shower ain't it?" Squiggy observed. "It's 2 am"

Shirley shrugged and went to put the kettle on for coffee. "Hey, why is Lenny's Lone Wolf Jacket on the sofa?" she asked.

"Why do I see a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom?" Squiggy wondered aloud.

"She's not alone" Shirley said suddenly.

"What?"

They were quiet and tiptoed to the bathroom door, the coffee forgotten.

They had a feeling they knew who was in the shower with her.....

"Lenny" whispered Shirley. "Lenny is in there with her."

Squiggy went closer to the door and the suspicion was confirmed when Laverne screamed out his name. LENNY NOW NOW NOW" 

Shirley and Squiggy backed away from the door and went to the sofa and turned on the TV. They turned on an episode of Hekyll and Jekyll.

Meanwhile in the shower, Laverne and Lenny finished up and got dressed and joined the other two on the sofa. Then after the show the boys made their exit to their own apartment. 

=======================================

Monday morning rolled around and Laverne had gotten up and started preparing lunches for her and Shirley.

"Shirl, we gotta talk about what happened. I mean... " Laverne began.

"No. We're not going to discuss it. Not now not ever." she said and tied her bandana on.

"Shirley, we must talk about it. We're involved in relationships now so we need ground rules." 

Shirley turned to her. "Ground rules. how about you and Lenny don't have sex in our shower." she said.

"We can hear you." came the voice from above.

"We'll talk to you boys later" replied Shirley.

"How about you and Sqiggy don't have sex in the back of the truck in a parking lot of a fancy restaurant!" Laverne said.

Shirley squeaked. "How on earth did you hear us?"

"Squiggy ain't exactly a soft yeller Shirl and neither are you. Laverne retorted.

"That's another restaurant we can never go back to. "Laverne said. "They knew we were associated with you two."

"We will keep it quieter next time" Shirley mumbled. 

"So there's gonna be a next time?" Laverne said

Shirley nodded. "Yea" she replied. "How about you and Lenny?"

"Of course there will be another time." she said. "I love the big dope."

The girls could hear a huge thump from upstairs.

"You said the "L" word Laverne Lenny fainted."

Laverne sighed. "I know away to get him awakened." she said 

"Laverne - you arouse Lenny now and he'll need some action very soon." Squiggy warned.

"Seriously?"

"We don't have time for that now." Laverne said.

"He's awake now it's ok." Squiggy said.

Laverne rolled her eyes. "False alarm in needing arousing."

Shirley looked at Laverne. "Are you sure about Lenny?" she asked.

Laverne whirled on her. "What?"

"Are you sure about him? I mean it's Lenny."

"Shirl, I supported you and Squiggy. He came to me and Lenny for help to get a date - a real date with you... I think you're cute together why can't you be happy for me?"

"It's Lenny."

"I never put you down for Squiggy. Please don't do this to me."

The girls were quiet. "I'm sorry Vernie. " she said and walked out of the apartment mumbling something about waiting in the car.

Upstairs.....

"Hey Len are you ok?" Squiggy asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just can't believe it. Laverne said she loves me."

"I heard her. Do you love her?"

"I've loved her since we was kids." he said. 

"I am in deep with Shirley." Squiggy said. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"She drove home from your date the other night."

"I had passed out Len."

"She was that good?"

Squiggy blushed. "Yeah she was. Made my toes curl she was amazing."

"How many times did you go?"

"LEN!" Squiggy said in astonishment but answered anyway. "Three how about you?"

"Twice. Once in the bed and the second time in the shower. WE could have gone a third round but you guys spoiled it."


	5. Chapter 5

That day at lunch they all met in the Lunch room. Knowing what they know about each other, it was a little uncomfortable.

"I am pleased everything worked out. But guys - I mean it was kinda underhanded to do this don't you think?" said Shirley.

"We were worried about you Shirl, with Carmine out with Lucille and you looking so lonely... " Laverne said.

"And Squiggy pining away for you..." Lenny added. "We figured to try to get you two together and it worked."

"Was it planned to get you two together?" Shirley asked Lenny & Laverne.

They exchanged glances. "No it wasn't planned, it just happened." Lenny said.

"I didn't expect it to get that far on our first official date" admitted Squiggy. "But I'm pleased it did.."

"You and Lenny in the shower kinda threw us off." Said Shirley.

"Well we didn't' expect you so early."

"It was 2am" replied Shirley.

"What were you doing all that time?" Squiggy asked

"Well... between watching a movie, and other stuff..." began Lenny looking a little embarrassed.

"We gotcha... how about you though Squig. I noticed the seat & mirrors to the truck were adjusted... did Shirley drive?" Lenny said.

"Yes I did. Squig was a little unavailable." she said and gave him a kissy face. Squiggy blushed in reply.

Lenny raised his eyebrows. "You know we're not allowed to let anyone else drive the truck" Lenny whispered.

"It was only once and well he couldn't" Shirley said.

"Next time I'm going to take the truck not you" Lenny said.

"Ok enough of this. we need to establish ground rules. No shower sex or sex in our bed unless the other is aware of it so they can go somewhere else and not accidently walk in. If you do it in the shower you must clean up." Shirley said. "I know that is fare" 

The others nodded. "We will prearrange it with the other roommate when we're going to need the apartment and then the other pair can go to the other apartment" Laverne said.

Everything was agreed by all. They also agreed that the girls wouldn't drive the truck as it was against the company rules to let anyone but actual Shotz truck drivers drive the trucks. The girls would just have to be extra careful they don't tire out the boys if they're going to do it in the truck.


End file.
